What You Claim is Yours
by Ms.WWF
Summary: After Robin gives birth, the baby is given up for adoption and Robin resumes to his position as the Leader of the Teen Titans. However, when a new villain shows up, there is something oddly familiar about this villain and Robin must make a choice. post mpreg, violence, language, etc.
1. Welcome to the World

**Disclai****mer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with its affliates.**

**Author's note: I originally wrote this story back in 2008, but then I cancelled it due to a major case of writers block. But now it's back and if you guys have any ideas on how to progress the story, don't hesitate to share. Now onto the story:**

* * *

"Push, Robin, Push!" the doctor ordered.

"I'm going!" grunted Robin. He squeezed Starfire and Raven's hands as hard as he could while he pushed down.

"That's it," said the doctor. Robin panted while Starfire stroked his sweat-soaked hair. The doctor took a peek under the sheet, at Robin's bloody entrance and saw a patch of hair.

"Okay, you're crowning," said the doctor, "Push!"

"Ah!" screamed Robin as he gave another push. Both girls' felt as though their hands were going to break. Underneath the sheets, the doctor could see a scalp of black hair as Robin let out another loud grunt. More hair, then a tiny face came out.

"I can't do this anymore!" screamed Robin.

"It's almost over," said the doctor. "Just give one last push

Robin could feel blood on his thighs and the head of the baby putting pressure on his hips. His body felt as though it were on fire but he gave one last push with all the strength he had left then threw his head back onto the pillow, panting. The next thing he heard, were cries of a newborn that filled throughout the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the room seconds after hearing the baby.

"It's a girl," said the doctor.

"Oh wonderful!" chimed Starfire, despite her right hand feeling sore. The doctor handed her a pair of scissor as she cut the umbilical cord, then the doctor wrapped the newborn in a blanket and handed the baby to Starfire.

"She's so beautiful," said Starfire looking down at the newborn baby in her arms.

Starfire looked at Robin who seemed to have a tad bit of energy and handed the baby to her "mother." Once the baby was in her "mother's" arms, the baby stopped crying. Robin looked at his precious newborn and found that the baby had the same features Robin had. Black hair, peach skin, rosy cheeks and hazel green and brown eyes. It was unsure what Robin's true eye color was due to him wearing the mask but the baby was still beautiful as she was.

"Hello, my little girl," whispered Robin to his baby. Exhausted as he was, he was in awe as the baby mewed in his arms. The rest of his team looked in awe as well, then Beast Boy spoke up.

"So dude, what are you gonna call her?" The other titans looked eager to know as well.

"I," Robin sighed, "can't think of a name right now."

"Then maybe you will know what to call her when you awake," said the doctor. He took the baby from his arms and ordered the titans to leave the room so he could sleep. Robin quickly closed his eyes as he saw his team leave the room while the nurses and staff went over to his room to clean up the blood and such.


	2. Mine

**I do not owe teen titans nor associated with its affiliates.**

**Here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The thunder was booming and the lightning was flashing. Slade was sitting in his dark lair trying to devise his next plan for the Titans. It has been weeks since he struck robberies and had seen all the Titans except one: Robin. Slade knew why Robin was absent because he was carrying his child. A couple months ago, Slade created a potion that enabled males to bear children and after a brutal fight, he managed to force feed the potion down his throat. Then afterwards, Slade did the unthinkable to him. The reason why he had done that was because he needed his own apprentice. He couldn't have Robin because his friends stood behind and fought with him to overthrow him. Then there was Terra, the foolish girl. She turned on him to save the city and had him initially killed. But he survived and was now ready for his next move. So Slade needed his own kid, so he created a potion that enabled males to bear children. After he successfully tricked Robin into drinking the potion, he proceeded to rape him and leave him alive in order to bear his child. He hadn't seen Robin since that night.

Little did he realize, Robin had just given birth a couple hours ago. She would be the perfect daughter and apprentice for him. A child of his own and the combination of Robin and Slade's blood, would make things a hell of a lot easier to train and for her to obey. He needed to tap in on the titans and find out if Robin had their child or not. It took him hours before he finally tracked the Titans to Jump Hospital. Did Robin already have the baby? If so what did it look like? Slade wondered. He needed to go down to the hospital and get the baby as soon as possible.

Slade suddenly got up from his chair then proceeded to give orders to his robots for back up. He was going to the hospital and take what was rightfully his.

* * *

Hours later, Robin woke up and looked around the room. He was clean since there was no longer any blood but he still felt sore. He wondered where his friends were and his baby. He knew the baby was safe but he wanted to see her. He pushed the button on the side of his bed for a nurse and asked if he could see his baby. A nurse walked into his room a minute later and checked Robin's bracelet number and told him, she'd be back.

The door opened and a nurse walked in with a baby in her arms. She handed the baby to Robin and the nurse left the room. He looked down at her eyes, and smiled. He couldn't understand how he could love someone so much that he'd just met. It is obvious that the baby had been fed and she wore a tiny pink and white outfit. She looked back at him and cooed.

"So," began Robin, "you were the one who was living inside me these past couple of months."

The baby simply cooed.

"Well," he said, "welcome to this world,"

Babies were such a wonderful gift even if they weren't conceived in the proper circumstances. Robin stopped himself. Memories were seeping through his mind and he tried to block it out. He simply didn't want to remember how it happened. How his baby was conceived. A dark masked man hovering over him, his hands tied and-, Robin shook his head and looked down at his baby girl. He placed a kiss of her small forehead and let her tug on his finger.

The door opened and the four titans entered the room. Starfire flew over to Robin and hovered over him.

"Hello friend! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," he replied. He could make out the dark circles on Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes. None of them got sleep since Robin went into labor sixteen hours ago.

"So did you come up with a name?" asked Cyborg

"Oh, name?" Robin had forgotten about that part but he could definitely think of a name now that he wasn't too exhausted. Robin thought hard. It only took a few minutes but then, had a name in mind.

"I got it," Robin said. The titans seemed eager to know what Robin was going to name his little girl, "Maureen."

"Maureen?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Robin, "Maureen Andromeda Grayson."

"Sounds like a wonderful name," chimed Starfire. Maureen mewed quietly in Robin's arms as she said this. It was as though the baby approved at her name and it was the cutest thing to ever see.

"Yea," smiled Beast Boy.

The titans were gathered around his bed while Robin had his baby held in his arms. There was nothing in this world he could ever ask for than his friends and baby being there with him. Little did they know, danger was coming their way.

**A/N: Yeah, I made some slight changes onto this chapter and I hope I'm giving you guys a good story so far. Now I will not update until I receive reviews.**


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with its affiliates**.

* * *

The titans were surrounding his bedroom and Beast Boy was slouched on the chair sleeping with drool oozing out of the corner of his mouth. Starfire held Maureen in her arms while Cyborg and Robin chatted. Starfire seemed extremely happy since babies gave her a lot of joy. She handed the baby to Raven, who did not have a chance to hold Maureen yet. Maureen looked back at Raven, who managed to give a small smile. It warmed Raven's heart.

Cyborg and Robin were chatting about what took place while Robin was asleep. They had a few duty calls but nothing serious. Now they were cracking jokes.

"And then she says—" Cyborg was interrupted.

Raven sung a lullaby in Azarithian while she rocked the baby in her arms. Maureen cooed softly while Raven gently held her in her place. The other titans stopped to listen. For a monotone who knew that she had a soothing singing voice?

"Can I sing next?" Starfire asked, "I will sing _Kahlor Vugarow _all 6,000 verses."

The titans looked dreadful the minute Starfire said was going to sing 6,000 verses of a Tamaranian lullaby. Thankfully, Maureen fell asleep in Raven's arms.

"That won't be necessary," said Raven back in her monotone voice, and she handed the baby to Robin.

'Perhaps when she wakens then?' Thought Starfire.

Suddenly the door burst open as a dozen robots burst into the room. These weren't any robots but Slade's robots. The titans were in shock.

"Beast Boy, Beast boy wake up!" Starfire shook him awake and he rubbed his eyes. He saw the robots in the room and lots of them.

"Oh my god," muttered Beast Boy. They were outnumbered.

"We can't fight them all," said Raven.

Immediately, Raven shielded Maureen and Robin, and Cyborg yelled,

"Titans go!"

The four teens charged at the robots. Cyborg began blasting them and all of a sudden he was jumped but at least five of them. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and started to attack one robot but then more robots kept jumping him. He transformed into a gorilla and started to smash a few against the wall. Starfire managed to successfully aim at a few robots but one robot grabbed her foot and slammed her on the floor. Cyborg was punching robot after robot after robot. Raven shielded herself while doing the best of her ability to protect Robin and Maureen. She managed to block a few robots that were charging at her.

Robin held onto Maureen tightly. What were Slade's robots doing here and how did they manage to get past the hospital's tight security? He feared for not only the safety of his teammates but for his child. More robots burst into the room.

The battle continued for at least 20 minutes and the room began to look like a total war zone. The titans were exhausted but nonetheless continued to fight. All of a sudden Slade appeared in front of the shield and aimed a lazer at Raven. Before he struck, Cyborg spotted him and aimed at him sending him a blast.

Slade. What was he doing here?

Slade took out a three bombs and threw them at where Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were. It exploded, knocking out Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire continued battling the robots and could not help her friends.

Raven sent a couple of shots toward Slade but he managed to dodge them. Next was by Raven and managed to sweep her over to the ground. He looked at Robin.

"Slade," said Robin

"Give me the child and no one will be harmed," said Slade calmly.

"You're not taking Maureen!" growled Raven getting up. "Azarath Metrion Zin—"

Slade stunned Raven with the beamer and she crumpled back to the ground. He proceeded to go over to the bed, where Robin and Maureen lay. Robin, laying there defenseless, looked at Slade and held Maureen protectively. So Maureen was his daughter's name. Not a bad name thought Slade. The shield Raven had for them disappeared and Slade walked over to the bed.

"Hello, Robin," said Slade calmly. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" snarled Robin.

"Getting my child Robin," said Slade

"What do you mean?" asked Robin. There was something funny going on.

"You see dear boy," Slade began, "I only raped you a couple months ago in order for you to carry my child. This child is not yours and it never was. You were only a pawn into helping me create my future apprentice, seeing that you could not be. And now that this child is born, I will take what is rightfully mine and train my apprentice to carry on my work."

"You're not gonna take _my_ baby," growled Robin. He was about to get up and charge at Slade but then Slade beat him to the punch.

Slade took out the beamer and pointed it at Robin's forehead.

"Hand her over Robin and I shall leave peacefully."

If Robin did not hand over Maureen, he, she and his friends would be dead. He had no other choice. Robin gingerly placed the baby in Slade's arms.

"Good boy," he took out a marble which puffed smoke. He coughed and tried to look clearly. Then the smoke cleared and the Titans were at defeat. He looked at where Slade stood just a few seconds ago.

Slade and Maureen were gone.


	4. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with any of its affiliates**

* * *

The Titans have been searching non-stop for Maureen. They've searched the entire hospital—security became tighter after the break-in. But the one who was affected the most was Robin. He was upset for mainly two reasons, one that his child had been kidnapped and second is that he allowed himself to let this mess happen. How could had he allowed himself to be helpless and overpowered when Slade had first forced him a potion then violating him? It wasn't his fault it was Slade's. However, he wasn't going to lose the thing he loved the most to a madman and refused to rest until Maureen was found.

"Are you sure you want to check again man?" Cyborg asked.

Robin frowned. "We can't stop until there's some sort of clue as to where they went."

"Maybe we should take a break, and then search again," suggested Starfire.

"Keep searching," ordered Robin to his team.

Meanwhile….

Slade held the newborn in his arms. He removed the blanket from her face and saw a pair of green and hazel brown eyes staring back at him. Finally he had his apprentice. Not just any apprentice but a second generation apprentice. The room was dark and it was cold just like the madman's heart. All of a sudden, the baby began wailing. She was uncomfortable, cold and hungry. Slade placed her in a glass cubicle and looked down on her.

"Yes, child," he said, "You will be the perfect apprentice. But Robin is gone and I will be your new caretaker."

The baby just wailed even louder. She cried for her mother's touch but he was nowhere to be found. Slade took out a needle and injected it into the baby's tiny arm. The baby fell asleep. He picked up the baby and cradled her and sat down.

"You will learn to obey, and you will succeed me," then he rose and placed the baby back in her glass cubicle and shut it.

Weeks passed and they had found no sign of Maureen. Slade left behind no clues to his hideout. The Titans were at a complete loss. Robin started to get worried that they would never find her. But he still had hope and stayed up long hours.

One night while searching his former hospital bedroom, Raven walked in. It was really late at night and he had been at it for hours.

"Robin you should go to bed its late. You've searched your room at least three times." she said.

"I can't Raven. I have to find Maureen and there might be a clue somewhere in here."

"Slade may decide to do something with her and I can't let that happen!" he pounded his fist against the table. Raven knew Robin was stubborn and that at a time like this he wouldn't listen to reason.

"You should go back to the tower and sleep. It's going to take some time to look for Maureen." he obviously wasn't listening to her while he was searching the room. So she decided that she would just help instead of fighting it. They searched and searched but they found nothing. Robin felt as though he was ready to give up and he broke down.

Raven wrapped her arms around him and held him close. It was painful to see him in such agony and wished there was something she could do to fix it.

"It's gonna be okay," she said, "We will find her."

"At this point we have nothing Raven," he said. "What if we never find her?"

"We will Robin,"

Raven felt bad and thought what could she do to help him. Anything. Then all of a sudden she remembered a tracking spell that was used to find anyone within the world. That spell was in one of Raven's old books back at the tower. She looked at him confidently and said,

"There is a way to find her,"

"How we tried everything," he frowned

"But we didn't try the Respirtuo spell though," she said, "That spell is powerful enough to track anyone in the world but we need something of Maureen though."

Robin had so far nothing left of Maureen except her bottle. It was back at the tower though. If Raven insisted that this spell would work and they'd find her, he would be eternally grateful to her. He couldn't give up now.

"I have Maureen's bottle," he said, "It's back at the tower though."

"Let's go." Raven transformed into a black Raven together they flew back to the tower.

Once they got back, Robin and Raven immediately went to his room. The bottle was on one of his shelves and retrieved it. Then they proceeded to Raven's room and instantly grabbed a few books out of her shelf. She threw books on her bed and said "Robin you need to search through those books! Find the spell!" Robin walked over to her bed and picked one up. The book was heavy and had to weigh at least three pounds. Pages and pages of spells and incantations. But he didn't know what spell he was looking for so he asked "Um… what exactly am I looking for?"

Raven was still throwing books frantically. "I can't think of it right now. But it will come to me when I see it. If you see anything that stands out to you just tell me." She said to him. Well okay (he thought) but how would he know something that stood out. I mean lots of things in this book stood out to him. But he just started to look. Raven soon joined him on the bed and started looking through books. She was going very fast. Robin just stared at her.

After hours of searching, Raven finally stumbled upon something. "Robin I think I found it!" she said with relief in her voice. Robin looked over at her book and read the title. "Respirtuo?" he said curiously.

"Yes this will help us find Maureen," She said as she stood up and sat cross legged on the floor. Robin got up and joined her. "With this spell I'll be able to find a trace of energy Maureen may be releasing."

"That's great!" Robin said. "I just need her bottle." Robin handed her the bottle and Raven took it and sat back on the floor. Robin just stared at her as she prepared for the spell. She placed the strand of hair in front of her. She chanted four words. "Chartos…Calistos…Haydosuen Knor!" Robin stared at his daughter's bottle as it rose. It started to glow as a light started to surround Raven. She could sense that the baby was releasing little energy but nevertheless it helped. Soon, she was starting to feel her goddaughter's presence as she tried to trace her.

Meanwhile….

Maureen was in Slade's arms while he watched the enormous screens. There were no sign of the Titans and he smirked behind the mask. The baby squirmed in his arms as though she was trying to get away from him, even though this madman was her own father. He looked down at the baby and said, "And soon you will destroy the Teen Titans for me. Then this city will be all ours." He stroked the baby's head with his metal glove. The baby just looked at him, observing every word in her tiny head. Soon she began to wail. Slade walked over to the glass cubicle and placed her there. It was dark and Maureen missed the warmed. However, the infant didn't realize she was being tracked down and that soon she would be rescued from Slade's clutches.

Meanwhile…

Raven came out of her trance. "Raven did you find her!"

"Yes I found her! We have to follow that trail before it disappears!" she responded. "

Did you get any specific location!" Robin asked. Raven just responded with "I saw a giant ferris wheel and a deck! She is underground somewhere!" Both of them headed out of the room to get the others. Finally they were going to get Maureen back. And Slade would get an unwelcome surprise.

* * *

**What do you guys think? That wasn't so bad was it. Well leave reviews! :)**


	5. Finding Maureen

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with it's affiliates.**

* * *

As soon as Robin and Raven informed the team where Maureen was, everyone was heading toward the pier. Robin was just hoping that Raven was right. When they arrived there everything seemed as though it were filled with life and laughter. Little kids were running around with cotton candy in their hands, some threw balls against the wall trying to win prizes and some couples sitting on the Ferris wheel holding hands.

"This doesn't seem like a place where Slade would be hiding," said Beast Boy. The others were thinking the same. The group kept walking along the carnival until they passed a house filled with mirrors.

"There!" pointed Robin at the entrance of the fun house. "Let's search and see if there's anything running underground."

The group proceeded into the house of mirrors. The group walked along other people that were making an exit and there were many "Excuse me"s and "Sorrys" as the group proceeded to go down to the middle.

Beast Boy was especially having fun looking at his wide reflection. He was having fun making faces and oogly eyes until Cyborg called, "Yo, and BB!" Beast Boy then proceeded to catch up with the group.

"This is not the one," said Raven, "We missed it."

"Damn!" Robin pounded his fist at the ground.

"Oh no," Starfire shook her head.

Cyborg thought hard. He remembered seeing an abandoned fun house on the way over to the current funhouse. It was abandoned and anybody would be too foolish to not know that Slade would possibly be hiding in isolated places amongst crowds. His scanner read that there were electrical currents running beneath the ground there. Is it possible that they're down there? It was very possible.

"Guys, do you remember that old funhouse we passed?" said Cyborg

"Yea, why?" said Robin, looking up.

"When we were passing through it, my scanners showed that there were some electrical currents running under there," he said, "And Slade could be down there."

"Let's go check it out," said Raven. She was the one that lost the trail due to the crowded carnival and hoped that she would be able to see the trail when they got to the abandoned fun house. Robin got up and headed out with group. They walked back to where they reached the abandoned funhouse.

"I believe I have found the house of fun mirrors." Starfire said to the others. Cyborg tested his scanner over the area.

"My scanners confirm that there are some electrical currents running under here." Cyborg told them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Robin. The group entered the fun house and it was empty. There were broken mirrors and the house was dark. Starfire lit up her hand and the group proceeded to walk. Most importantly, Raven was able to see the trail again. She sighed with relief but they didn't have much longer until the trail would disappear. They arrived at the middle of the funhouse.

Robin spoke "We should look for a weak spot in the ground. Make it easier to dig."

Then they all heard a creaking sound from underneath them. Then a cracking sound. The ground started to drop from beneath their feet. All of a sudden they plummeted through the ground into a tunnel. Rocks fell on top of them and they were covered with dirt.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah we're all fine" Beast Boy answered. "We need to figure out which way to go before Maureen's trail wears off." Raven reminded them. They all looked around but no one saw a way to go anywhere.

"Well I guess we have no way to go." said Beast Boy as he leaned against a wall. Suddenly he fell through it. As the dirt fell it revealed a tunnel.

"That's convenient." commented Cyborg. They rushed through the tunnel. It was obviously made by someone who tried to hide it. They didn't do a very good job.

"Starfire, can we get some light." Robin asked.

"Certainly Robin," Starfire said as she illuminated the cave. They proceeded into the darkness of the cave. Unaware that Slade was onto them.

* * *

Slade was watching the Titans on the screen going through the tunnel. 'How could they find the hideout?' he thought to himself. How could they trace them here? Well if the Titans were going to put up a fight then so would Slade. He went to retrieve Maureen from her glass cubicle. As he looked over her he said "It looks like they're here for you." Maureen just looked at him with her hazel brown/green eyes. The baby had gotten very little sleep and was tired. She was being taken down a long hallway, down a case of stairs. Going deeper underground. Maureen was blinded by the light as she gazed into a room. She saw mirrors with the reflection of her and the dark man that held her. There was a bracelet wrapped around her tiny wrist with a timer and it beeped. If the Titans refused to let Slade keep Maureen or if they disobeyed any of Slade's request, he would push a button that would ultimately end the innocent infant's life. But he wasn't worried though because he knew they would eventually give in.

The bracelet would emit a surge of electricity if the timer reached zero. So If the Titans did find her they would have no choice but to give her up to him. The baby just laid in the glass cubicle in this clear white room. To keep her hidden from her mother.

* * *

The Titans were walking through the tunnel for hours. They didn't feel like they were getting any closer to finding Maureen. Robin started to get worried. They'd been searching all night into the morning and found nothing.

"Dude how long is this tunnel?" Beast Boy said tiredly. Everyone just looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Sorry I asked."

They started to notice that Robin started to move faster than them. "Slow down Robin. What's with the sudden change in gear?" Cyborg asked.

"We're wasting tome. We need to move faster if we want to find her!" he responded. Starfire quickly grabbed his arm to slow him down.

"You must remain calm Robin. We will find Maureen," she said as he tried to free himself from her grip. "Let me go! I need to look ahead!" he screamed.

"Robin, calm down!" Raven yelled.

"No! I'm going to find Maureen and no one is going stand in my way! And you're going to SLOW!" he said as he took out a device which exploded in midair, to get the team away from him. He took off in the tunnel by himself. Everyone chased after him, screaming "Stop! Wait!" Robin continued running ignoring their calls. He came to a set of stairs and ran up them as fast as he could. Then she stumbled upon a dark room. There were screens flashing and cogs turning. This was Slade's lair. Soon everyone else caught up to him and froze as they looked into the room. Then the others caught up and looked too. Everyone entered the room looking for clues. Looking for anything.

Then Slade face appeared on the screens. The Titans ran over to the giant screen to listen. "Titans, you have impressed me. You've managed to find my hideout. Slade began.

"Where is Maureen? Give her back to me!" Robin screamed at him with anger in his voice. Slade looked at him and responded with "Patience, Robin, I've always told you."

"ENOUGH! I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK! WHERE IS SHE, YOU BASTARD!" bellowed Robin.

"I'll tell you where your daughter is, Robin," said Slade calmly, "I just hope you will be able to find her before I do." Then Raven began to get annoyed. "Stop playing your games! Just tell us where she is!" she yelled at the dark man.

"We're going to play a game of...hide and seek. You see there are six hundred rooms within this building and you only have three chances to find her. If out of those three opportunities you do not find her, she is mine. However, if you find her, then she is yours."

"Fine just lead us to the room and we'll find her in no time!" Robin replied.

"Slow down Robin. You never let me finish. I also placed on Maureen's wrist a bracelet. If you can't find and remove the bracelet in less than an hour it will send a shock through her body. Killing her." He answered. Everyone just stared wide eyed at him.

"Hurry, hurry Titans. For time is running out." He finished as a timer appeared on the screen. Then a door shining with light opened showing their starting point. Everyone filed into the room and saw the hallways of doors. The door shut behind them.

"We have to guess which room she is in! We have to hurry!" Robin told everyone.

"What if we do not know which the room is she is in?" asked Starfire.

"We will have to do our very best," said Robin,

"And I'll be able to sense her if she's nearby." Raven answered. With that everyone headed into the hallway. They were very confused as saw a long hallway of doors and hundreds of them. They would just have to try their best to guess which one Maureen was in.


	6. Lost in the Hall of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with any of its affiliates. **

**Author's note: Ok, for starters, some of you have been asking "how does a boy give birth?" etc. Well, this is called FanFICTION (key word: Fiction) meaning, anything out of reality can be incorporated into a story onto this site. If you do not like it, then what the hell are you doing here? Seriously.**

Robin decided that splitting up be a good idea, so Starfire paired up with Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy paired up and Raven decided to search on her own. It was a long hallway and who knows how many hours it would take but they only had one hour and three shots to finding her. It was as though they were in the Chamber of Secrets or something like that. But they had no time to waste.

"Okay," Robin began, "Cyborg and Beast Boy take the right side. Raven, you go on the left, and Starfire and I will go upstairs. If you guys find her, let me know. We only have one hour. So please choose wisely."

They all nodded and took off in their assigned directions. Robin and Starfire walked up the stairs and once they've reached up the stairs, they saw many doors, both left and right. Right now, Robin wanted nothing more than to die. He hated himself for allowing himself to lose control the night Slade took advantage of him. How could he have been so weak? If only he had fought harder, he wouldn't be in this predicament at the moment. But then he also would have never had Maureen. That baby gave him hope and a purpose to live. He couldn't give up now.

"Ok, Star," he said, "We'll split up here. You take the right, I'll take the left."

She hugged him then took off at the right. He watched her fly towards the end of the hall until he couldn't see her anymore. He then went to the left side and walked past by many doors. This was going to be nightmare. What if he opens one of these doors and something attacks him? Or worse? Robin shook his head and walked until he reached the end of the hallway. He looked at the door in front of him and wondered if this could be the one. He put his hand on the knob and hesitated. If he was wrong then he would have wasted one out of three chances. He decided to put his ear on the door to see if he could hear anything. He did the same thing with each of the other doors; however, there was not even a creek. He glanced at his watch and it read 30:25. He looked at the door that was in front of him and sighed. He had to make a choice. Without further ado, he grabbed the handle turned it and opened. The room was empty. All of a sudden a loud female voice came over a PA system and said,

"Two opportunities remain," said a female voice overhead.

Robin frowned and cursed bitterly to himself. He wanted to open the door that was across from him but what if he was wrong? He decided to go and went to catch up with Starfire, whom had not selected a room to open. Starfire, who had hoped he found her, looked at him.

"Someone opened a door," she said.

"It was me," replied Robin.

Starfire and Robin looked disappointed. Robin never felt more hopeless in his life than he did now. He glanced at his communicator which had a clock on the edge of the screen. It read 20:55. Suddenly, his communicator beeped and it was Cyborg. He opened it and began to speak.

Slade watched the Titans on his screen. He smiled beneath the mask which showed that he wasn't worried at all. He knew which room Maureen was exactly in and it was only a matter of time before the Titans failed to find Maureen. They now only had two shots and with six-hundred doors around, chances were they would fail. Soon all of this would be over then he would have his apprentice.

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked along the hallway. From the left and right sides, it seemed as though the hallway could go on for eternity. Beast Boy sighed and looked up to Cyborg.

"So how do we find her? Can you see anything?"

"No man," said Cyborg, "For some reason, I can't see past these doors."

Beast Boy transformed into a German Shepherd and began sniffing door after door.

As they walked along the hallway, Cyborg took out his communicator and opened it, to see if the how Robin went along in his search.

"Robin,"

"Yea,"

"Did you find her?" asked Cyborg

"No, how's the search going?" Robin asked.

"We have been walking this hallway for almost an hour," said Cyborg, "We've found no sign of her."

"Keep looking. If you guys find her, let me know," said Robin

"Aight," said Cyborg and he closed the communicator.

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to walk.

Raven walked along the dark passage of the hallway. It was cold and dark. She had a hunch that Maureen was nearby and continued to walk. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door. The room was empty.

"One final opportunity remains," said a female voice overhead.

She turned as she heard her communicator beep and opened it. It was Robin.

"Titans, regroup," he said then he closed the communicator.

Robin and Starfire went back downstairs and waited for Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven to show up. About five minutes later they all were together.

"Who was it that opened the second door?" asked Beast Boy

"It was me," said Raven,

"Okay," began Cyborg, "We only have one opportunity to find her, so what do we do?"

Robin looked down at his watch and it read, 10: 35. He thought hard. Normally, he could pull off brilliant strategies within any time limit, but he was so stressed at the moment on deciding what to do, especially when his daughter's life was endangered. All of a sudden, Raven spoke,

"I have a hunch that Maureen is down this hallway," she pointed at her right side,

"Are you sure Raven?" said Starfire

She nodded.

"But there are many doors around here," said Robin,

"We have to take this chance Robin," explained Raven, "We might find her."

The word 'might' wasn't good enough for him. He looked ahead at Raven's left and saw the doors that lead to the dark. He decided to trust Raven and nodded, "Fine,"

The group began walking towards the left side of the hallway and into the darkness. They were now going underground, into the cold. How could Slade be possibly hiding a baby in this temperature? What if she gets sick?

"Raven," asked Robin, "Where do you think she is?"

"I believe she's further down this hallway," she said. They walked a little further, fastening their pace. Suddenly, Raven halted in front a solid steel door and said,

"I believe she's in here,"

Robin hoped Raven was right. Without further ado, he turned the knob and opened the door. He couldn't believe it.

There she was. In the middle of the room, there was a glass cubicle and a baby laid in it. Robin went up to the cubicle and saw that it really was his baby. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"There," he whispered, "It's over."

"Yay," squeeled Starfire. The Titans surrounded Robin and Maureen.

"Thank god," said Beast Boy.

All they needed to do now was take the bracelet off. It read 5:05. Cyborg would successfully be able to take out the bracelet with screws.

"Okay," began Robin, "Cyborg take out a—"

Clap. Clap. Clap. The Titans turned and saw that Slade stood in the door way.

"Excellent work Titans," he said soothingly, "Now I do regret to inform you that you must hand her to me this instant."

"No way," snarled Robin.

The rest of the Titans stood in defensive stances, ready to fight. Slade pulled out a button from his hand. He laid his hand on it with a sinister look in his eye. "Hand her over Robin or I end her life."

Robin looked at the baby, who now began to cry. The bracelet read 2:25 and it beeped.

"When I press this button that timer will automatically run to zero. Then it's the end of Maureen's world. I do hope you wouldn't be thinking of doing something foolish," said Slade.

"If you hurt her I'll finish you!" he said with anger in his voice. Slade just kept his finger on that button. Obviously he wasn't feeling threatened.

"Robin," Starfire turned to him, "please,"

"Just hand her over, Robin," said Raven.

The baby just glanced up at Robin. Her beautiful hazel green/brown eyes that were once filled with joy were now full of tears and misery. If he didn't hand her over then Slade would push the button and kill her. He had no choice. Robin placed the crying baby in Slade's arms.

"Good boy," said Slade.

Robin stared at Maureen sitting in Slade's arms. "Well it looks like your time is almost up." Slade said as he pointed at the timer.

Robin growled "Take the bracelet off!"

"Fine. But you must agree first to my offer…" Slade started. They just stared at him as to say "were listening".

"You will let me have Maureen as my apprentice in exchange for Maureen's life." He finished. The timer was now on 20 seconds and counting. Robin faced his team and began talking with them. Robin started,

"We can't let Slade have Maureen! We have to get her!"

Cyborg responded with "No. We have to give Maureen up no matter how much we don't want to."

Robin retorted back with "We can't! I won't let you!" He was now on the verge of tears.

"Robin your baby's life is on the line! You have to do it! We only have 10 seconds!" Cyborg yelled at Robin. Robin sharply turned his head away. He didn't want to let Slade have Maureen. But what choice did he have. He took a deep breath.

"Fine," he whispered. The titans knew Robin didn't want to do it. But it was the only way to save Maureen's life.

"Well," said Slade "What is your answer?"

"You can have her. She's yours." Robin answered with a heavy heart.

"Perfect." Slade said as he removed the bracelet from Maureen's right wrist. Maureen was saved from one fate but so easily drafted into another.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. You will see that Maureen will make a fine apprentice." Slade said as he walked away. The baby wailed louder in his arms. Slade had finally got what he wanted. Cyborg turned his attention over to Robin. He must have been deeply hurt by the fact his baby was no longer in his reach. He laid a hand on Robin's shoulder and said

"Robin I know it hurt but it's the only way you could have saved her. The best we can do is deal with it." Robin just faced the wall. He had lost. Slade had won. Everything he had gone through. And all he got out of it was grief and misery. There was nothing he could do now. With these thoughts running through his head and hearing the cries of his baby, something snapped.

'No!' He thought. Slade wasn't going to count him out.

"No! NO! I WON"T LET HIM HAVE MAUREEN!" Robin screamed as he ran in the direction Slade went, following the baby's echoes.

Starfire watched him go through the hallway. "Wait!" she screamed as she flew after him. When the others caught up all they saw was a flash of Robin's cape.

"Dude, where did they go?" Beast boy asked.

"They must have already found Slade come on!" Cyborg yelled as they pursued Robin. Now the mission was to find Maureen and retrieve her. The Titans weren't going down without a fight.


	7. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with its affiliates**

* * *

Robin was racing down the hallway, looking for Slade. He couldn't have gone far because he only left a few moments ago. As he was running he was thinking to himself. 'I'll make Slade pay for everything he's done.' He couldn't let this psychotic raise her, despite him being her father. As Maureen's mother, Robin had to protect her. After all of this was over, Robin would have to face the challenges of single parenthood. He knew nothing about raising a baby. He paced even faster as he followed the baby's echoes.

Raven felt guilty about all of this. 'I should have gotten that bracelet off as soon as we could've' she thought. She thought if she hadn't led them to Maureen she probably could've lived. No way. If they hadn't found her, she wouldn't have survived. But the least she could do now if fight to get her goddaughter back from this madman.

Soon Starfire caught up with Robin and grabbed him by his cape. He lunged back and fell on the floor. He looked up into Starfire's eyes. "What are you DOING!" he screamed as she leapt back to her feet.

Starfire looked at him in shock and responded "I am helping you!" The others then caught up with the pair.

"You guys are going faster than a super computer" Cyborg said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah and it would help if you let us in on things so we could help. We are a TEAM you know." Beast Boy added in. Everyone looked at him.

"THANKS BEAST BOY. I never knew we were a team. I'll remember that the next time I'm trying to save my daughter's life!" Robin answered sarcastically. Beast Boy just looked away and faced a door.

"I believe we must formulate a plan to rescue Maureen from Slade," Starfire said trying to deviate from the current subject. No one knew what to do. This was hereby the most difficult situation the Titans have ever come across. The pressure was intense like never before.

"Well we aren't going to figure anything out standing here!" Robin shouted as he eyed everyone. Raven was starting to get annoyed by his pushy attitude.

"Listen Robin. I know you're worried but you're not going to get Maureen back by going on an emotional outburst. Were trying to help but YOU have to cooperate!" she shouted at him. The two glared at each other. Their hands clenched into fists and teeth gritted. The team looked at the two Titans just on the verge of fighting. Both were angry as ever ready to grab each other's throats and go at it.

"Guys," said Cyborg as he got in between them, "Arguing won't solve anything. What we need to do is chill and figure out a way to get Maureen back from Slade."

Raven and Robin turned away from each other. After two minutes of cooling off, they turned around and Cyborg spoke,

"Okay," said Robin, "So what is the plan?"

"Okay," Cyborg began, "we should get out of this hallway first, then we should find Slade, kick his ass and get Maureen"

"So let's head out," said Robin. The group proceeded to walk out of the darkness.

After walking for a couple minutes down the hallway, the Titans finally came across the main entrance of the hallway and back into the room with the giant screens. THANK GOODNESS! Then they busted out through a door on the roof and emerged outside. The fresh air was a sign of relief. But as they walked forward they found Slade and Maureen.

"Hello Titans. I didn't think you were going to get up here so fast." He said.

"Hand over Maureen Slade!" Robin yelled. Slade turned around and faced him. "No. Maybe you weren't clear on our deal. Maureen belongs to me now," he said.

"NO! Maureen belongs to _me_. And if you don't give her back…" Robin trailed off.

"What…what are you going to do? You can't do anything. Because I will always be one step AHEAD" Slade responded as he back flipped off the roof to the other roof with Maureen in his arms.

As soon as Slade left, thousands of his robots surrounded them. They couldn't let Slade escape that easily. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon as he said "You go after Slade, me, Starfire, Rae and BB will take care of things here."

Robin nodded and headed over to the other rooftop to pursue Slade. He gazed upon the traffic and such on the busy street below them. He had better rescue Maureen fast before Slade got any bright ideas. The robots followed him as well. The jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached a warehouse.

"Stop!" Robin screamed at Slade.

The two stood in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. Slade handed Maureen over to a robot to be kept safe until Robin was taken care of. The battle for Maureen had begun. Everything was on the line.

Robin and Slade stood feet apart, circling each other like wolves ready to tear each other apart.

"Robin," said Slade, "Give it up all ready. You have already lost and Maureen is mine."

"No I haven't," said Robin, "and she doesn't belong to you. RAAH!"

He charged at Slade. He dodged easily. Robin suddenly leapt up in the air and landed a kick, though it did little good. Slade slid only a few inches as he rode the kick out. He grabbed Robin's leg before smashing the teen into the cement floor. There was a crack, sending Robin into instant agony.

"Shit," he said as he felt the blood seeping out of the side of his head.

"Boy, when will you ever learn?" Slade taunted him, "That you are inferior to me and that I've already proven that to you. And after I'm through with you, my apprentice and I shall conquer more than you have ever conquered in your pathetic life. "

Robin got up from the floor and charged at Slade. Slade side stepped his punch before grabbing Robin's wrist. He held tightly onto it, threatening to snap it. He threw a punch of his own, his metal gloved hand connecting without regret into Robin's face.

Robin charged at Slade once more. Slade kept dodging his punches and kicks, which irritated Robin. Suddenly, Slade grabbed his right leg and threw him across, onto a wall as though he were a rag doll.

Robin panted as he got up. His back was now aching but he didn't care and charged at Slade once more. He punched the side of his head, then kicked him in the head, knocking Slade backwards.

Suddenly, the Titans came falling down from the ceiling. Ready to aide their friend. They all stood in defensive stances, and robots surrounded them. Slade looked at them from the corner of his eye and he got up.

"It's over, Slade, "said Cyborg "Hand over Maureen."

Slade yelled to his robots, "Finish them!" and he took off running up a staircase.

The robots attacked the Titans and the Titans struck the robots. Robin started to take off after Slade, however he had to kick his way through the robots to reach the staircase.

Robin was following close behind him. Then suddenly Slade turned around and gave Robin a sharp uppercut to his jaw. He fell back onto the stairs.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled

Robin continued up the stairs. When he reached the roof he froze as he saw Maureen.

Slade had Maureen in his clutches. They were close to the edge of the roof.

"Don't take one step further…" he said.

"THAT'S IT!" Robin screamed as he ran over to him. He was tired of his sick little game. Robin wasn't going to take it anymore. This was it. Robin pushed himself over the edge taking Slade and Maureen with him.

All three of them were falling from the building. Robin had Maureen in his arms and Slade was falling next to them. Quickly, Robin pulled out a boomerang, and threw it up in the air. Robin and Maureen were being lifted back onto the rooftop. Slade fell lower and lower until he could no longer be seen.

He and his baby had made it back on top of the roof, safely. Robin looked down, expecting to see Slade's dead body however, there was no body. He clutched his baby tightly, and tried to find a way to out of there. He couldn't help his friends fight off the robots, due to the baby's safety so he had to get the baby back to the tower safely first and fast. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached a harbor. He looked quickly behind him to make sure that Slade wasn't following him. He got on a boat and reached the tower. He got in and immediately put the place in lockdown for the safety of his baby.

Robin went to his room and placed the baby on the bed. He then took out his communicator and tried to reach Cyborg.

"Cyborg come in," he said,

"Yea," said Cyborg as he punched a robot, "Did you find her?"

"She's here with me," replied Robin, "I'm back at the tower,"

"Oh great," said Cyborg. "We'll handle things from here."

Robin closed his communicator and picked up the baby. She looked like she was tired so Robin gently placed her in arms and rocked her to sleep.

"I just hope they'll be okay," he said to himself.

Hours later, his friends were surrounding Robin and the baby. They successfully defeated the robots and none of them were harmed. Maureen was lying in the bed of the infirmary at the tower. Robin had to make sure that she was okay and that she wasn't harmed.

"Vital signs look normal," reported Cyborg, "everything looks good."

Robin took off the patches off his daughter. The titans were happy that they've successfully completed their mission however there was some missing information.

"What about Slade?" asked Starfire.

"He's nowhere to be found," said Cyborg.

"The last time I saw him was when we were falling from the building," said Robin, "I don't know if he'll be back."

"But if he tries to come back," said Raven,"We'll be ready."

"I've tighten the security around the tower," said Cyborg, "And if next time he does return, he will fail for sure."

"There won't be a next time," said Robin, "Because I'm giving her up for adoption."

"What?" The Titans stared at him in shock. After going to hell and back for Maureen, he was going to give her up?

"Robin," began Raven.

"I can't let her get hurt again," he said, "She'll never live a normal life with us around. She needs to live a normal life. And that's something I can't give her"

Starfire looked at him with sad eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked solemn at Robin's final decision. The Titans just watched Maureen, who was looking at them with her hazel green/brown eyes. He wanted to spend some time alone with his baby so he asked them to leave. The Titans closed the door behind them, leaving Robin and Maureen some alone time.

He went over to the crib and picked her up. He placed her gently in her arms. He rocked her gently as it was probably the last time he'd ever have his baby with him.


	8. A new beggining

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with any of its affiliates**

Robin held the baby in his arms. He was about to hand her over to the Schneider's, a wealthy family that lived in Gotham. After interviewing a few families, he decided that the Schneider's seemed like the perfect family Maureen would be raised in. Giving his baby up was one of the hardest things Richard had ever faced but he had to do it in order for his daughter to be able to live a normal life. He walked in to the room, unmasked and in street clothes.

Rufus Schneider stood over with his wife, Elvira. Both of them looked at the baby and softness took over Elvira's face. That was their daughter. All Richard would have to do now is sign the papers and hand her over to them. The social worker sat down at the table and looked at Robin as he walked in.

"This is so exciting for us, Richard," said Rufus, "Amber will have a new baby sister to play with."

"We will raise this baby, as one of our own," replied Elvira

"I hope you will take good care of her," said Robin, "She is everything to me."

"We understand that Richard," said Elvira, "I am a mother too you know."

She smiled at him. Robin managed to give a weak smile.

"So Richard," began Rachel, the social worker, "Are you sure that you want to go through with this."

"Positive," he said,

"Okay," said Rachel, "Here are the forms for you to sign."

Richard took the pen and read the documents. This was it, he was about to sign her over. He wrote his signature on the lines designated for him.

"Okay," said Rachel, "They are complete."

Richard looked at his baby girl with unmasked eyes. His blue eyes were filled with joy and sadness at the same time. It was time for Maureen to leave with her new family.

"Well this is it," he whispered to his two month old, "It's time to go,"

The baby was only cooing. She was dressed in a pink dress. Richard handed the baby over to Elvira. As soon as the baby was in Elvira's arms, she mewed quietly. Elvira approached Robin and hugged him with Maureen in her arms.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for giving us Amber's new sister."

"My pleasure," said Robin. He was now on the verge of tears but remained strong.

"Thank you," said Rufus.

Robin watched Elvira cooing at Maureen as the new family walked out of the room. Rachel put papers away in her briefcase and walked over to Robin.

"I know this wasn't easy for you to do," she whispered, "But it will be worth it."

"I hope so," said Robin and he walked out of the room. He walked across the hallway and back into the street. He walked until he reached a harbor. He got on the boat that took him back to Titans tower. He grabbed a mask and put it on his face and changed out of his street clothes. When he got back to the tower, he immediately went to his room. He sat down on his bed, knowing that life would never be the same for him. But he had to do it, he thought. He remained in his room the whole day, not wanting anybody to bother him. He would have to go back to life without his little girl, like before; however, he wouldn't be the way he was before.

One year later

Andromeda stood before her master. Tonight was the night , where she would be sworn as Slade's apprentice. She earned it after two hard years of training, and successful missions. And she was only eleven years old. She was determined to succeed those that had failed him – Terra and Robin, and prove to Slade that she was going to make him more than proud.

"Andromeda," said a soothing voice in the dark

"Master,"

"You have done an outstanding job these past couple of months. You have progressed a lot more than I expected of you. And you do what day it is today, correct?"

"Today's my swearing-in,"

Andromeda wore a suit that was tight among the flesh. It was designed exactly like Terra's, but instead of it being blue it was purple. She looked straight ahead, the room was pitch-black. It frightened her a little but she remained calm as she continued to listen to her master.

"My dear child," he continued, "You have made me very proud. Now, as my apprentice, will you serve me and me only?"

"I will," responded Andromeda

"Will you fight at my side forever? "

"I will,"

"And most importantly: Will you destroy the Teen Titans,"

"I will," she had a solemn expression in her face. Slade appeared before her and handed her an 'S' button. Andromeda placed on her chest and looked up at her master.

"Now, apprentice, this is your first assignment," he began….

Miles away in the 'T' shaped tower, the Titans were all hanging out in the living room. Raven was reading a book, Cyborg and Beast Boy were competing with each other with their video games and Robin and Starfire were chatting. All seemed to want great until the alarm went off and a giant 'S' appeared on the screen. He was back. There was no time to waste.

"Titans, trouble," said Robin. They all immediately headed out to the garage. Robin got on his bike, Cyborg and Beast Boy got on the 'T' car and Raven and Starfire flew out alongside them.

Andromeda jumped from the sky and landed on the roof. She was about to break into a building that was owned by a French billionaire to steal one of his greatest inventions: the tremulous blaster. This blaster not only had the power to kill anyone in an instant, it had the power to create massive earthquakes from continents away. 'This is gonna be cake,' Andromeda thought to herself. She ran until she found the roof top, opened it and slid in. Right before her eyes, stood a blaster that was floating in midair, inside a glass case. She took out an object, which looked like a Frisbee and threw at the case. It beeped, 4, 3, 2, 1 and the case exploded. The blaster fell right into the ground and she retrieved it. She burst the door open of the rooftop, looked both ways, and took off on her right side. Suddenly the doors in the room flew open and a bunch of men wearing masks and holding guns, began shooting at the intruder. Andromeda ran until she was at least far from their reach and like a ninja, she quickly leapt up to the ceiling and hung upside down clutching a bar, watching the men looking for her.

"Where'd she go?" asked one of the men. She watched them run after her until they were gone. She flipped down from the ceiling and was about to take off in the opposite direction that the men went, and then she heard-

"FREEZE!"

She looked and saw five teenagers: Raven, Cyborg standing defensively on her left side, Beast Boy, Stafire and Robin on her right. In front of her there was the edge of the rooftop and she took off. The titans chased her, until she reached the end of a wall. Andromeda decided to show her faces to them and so she stepped out into the light.

The titans was surprised to see that the perpetrator was none other than a child. She looked like she was nine years old. She looked like a mini Terra except her hair was black, and her suit was purple. Andromeda just looked at them.

Starfire gently approached the girl and said,

"We do not wish to fight you. Just give us the blaster and we shall—"

Andromeda took out a bomb, and threw it at the Titans. It exploded in midair causing Starfire to hit the ground. Robin frowned and ordered, "Titans!"

The Titans charged at the little girl and Andromeda took out the blaster and struck at the ground between herself and them. Suddenly, there was a gap between them and there were huge clouds of smoke. The Titans looked ahead and saw Andromeda stand there. All of a sudden her figure faded and she was gone.

"Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Robin.

The titans were all curious.

"Who is she?" asked Cyborg, looking at where Andromeda stood.

Back in Slade's lair, Andromeda stepped into the light with tremulous blaster in her hand.

"Excellent work, apprentice," said Slade's soothing voice in the dark. He took device from Andromeda's hands and began to take the device apart.

"What will our next plans be master?" she asked.

"Our next plans will be to destroy the Teen Titans," said Slade, "Afterwards, we conquer this city."

"And France," she reminded him.

"Yes dear," said Slade. "You have done well for tonight, now go to bed."

"Goodnight master," she said and turned away.

Andromeda walked down the hallway to reach her bedroom. Tonight was a success and she couldn't wait to bring down the Titans like she had before. Being a time traveler, however, Andromeda came back to this time for a personal mission of her own, which was Finding her mother and finding out who she was.


	9. Of Obsessions and Mayhem

I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with any of its affiliates

* * *

Andromeda always knew she was different. From her early childhood onto her eleventh birthday, she always knew that she was different than all the other girls she grew up with; girls who enjoyed playing with dolls, and she enjoyed fighting and/or playing rough with boys at school and in the playground. When she lived with her parents, she suspected something about them was off. Not that they were bad people or anything—Andromeda loved them however, something about them didn't seem to add up. She was extremely gifted and something felt as though she couldn't be their child. Her suspicions were confirmed when she learned that she was adopted. Ever since she learned those news, she felt lonelier than ever. As though something in her life was missing. She needed to know who were real parents were. Since, it seemed, her adopted parents refused to tell her who her parents really were, she ran away and happened to be found by none other than Slade.

When he found her, she wasn't easily persuaded to join him. Oh no! Andromeda, put up a hard fight to not allow this man to manipulate her and do his bad deeds. However, after Slade told Andromeda that she would not be forgiven by her parents about running away, she figured that he was probably right. She couldn't look back and it was probably too late. So Slade took Andromeda under his wing, trained her and taught her everything he knew about his plans for the city once it got taken over and of course, the Titans.

Andromeda already knew who the Titans were but she didn't realize that they seemed important to Slade. But she then understood why. So she trained hard, completed her missions successfully but most importantly, she took down the Titans, one by one. But all victory that wasn't enough. Andromeda grew more obsessed over finding out on who her parents really were. She was about to give up when one night Slade, she overheard Slade saying that he and his protégé would travel back in time to destroy the Titans and rule the city from the time Andromeda was still an infant. It was a golden opportunity for Andromeda to go back into time and to be able to find out all of the mysteries of her life. Now that Andromeda was back at the time where she was a year old, she would be able to track down her mother and hopefully see and talk to her.

It was a cold and windy night. The moonlight radiated its light all over the city and ocean, which looked beautiful. Tonight Andromeda was going to break into a lab and steal a device. Slade wouldn't tell her what he needed it for only he merely sent Andromeda to retrieve it.

Andromeda walked to the lab door and placed an exploding device on the door. Andromeda stepped away from the door and watched as it beeped then it exploded. The alarm went off. She stepped inside the lab and walked over the device that was floating in midair. Just as she was about to grab it, she heard,

"Not so fast!"

She turned her head and saw the Titans standing before. She smirked,

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titans," said Andromeda.

She let out a battle cry as she charged them. Starfire began shooting bolts and Andromeda took out a bomb which exploded. However she missed. Andromeda began throwing a couple of kicks and punches at Robin and he dodged her. He managed to grab her arm however, she kicked him and he fell to the ground. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon and aimed at her, however, she kept dodging his blows. In a swift, she grabbed the device and jumped to the ceiling and opened up a latch. She ran, however, it wasn't long before the Titans caught up with her.

Raven used her magic to try to apprehend Andromeda, however, she snuck a hand to her belt as threw a gas bomb. Raven coughed and her eyes began to burn. Cyborg shot a blast and Andromeda fell to the ground. She got back up and with the blaster in her forearm she struck him. Robin threw a couple boomerangs at Andromeda however she dodged them and struck with the blaster. Robin dodged her strikes and ran up to her. Andromeda and Robin threw kicks and punches at each other once more. Suddenly Robin grabbed her wrists and placed them behind her.

"Who are you!" Robin demanded. Andromeda smirked,

"I'm Moonlight, bitch," replied Andromeda. She kicked Robin's jaw and felt his arms release her.

Andromeda took out a couple of bombs and threw each of them at the Titans direction. She disappeared. All the Titans, especially Robin, were frustrated that this new villain had gotten away from them again.

Back in the Tower, Robin locked himself in his room thinking about the battle that took with Andromeda. For one thing he knows is that they've just encountered Slade's new apprentice. And her name was Moonlight. Although he already knows her name, he still wanted to know who was she and why is she working for him. He spent the last several days, trying to find out where she was hiding but he found nothing. The Titans looked on their giant screen to determine where Andromeda would strike next. The results showed multiple dots on the map, meaning that they would never be able to find out for sure where she would strike next.

"This is gonna be hell," stressed Robin.

"Robin," said Beast Boy, "relax dude."

Cyborg nodded, "We will bring her down,"

"We must," said Robin.

Suddenly the alarm went off. A robbery has taken place downtown by none other than Slade. The Titans hoped that they would be able to bring him down along with Andromeda. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with any of its affiliates.**

The Titans arrived at the scene of the crime where they were greeted by hundreds of Slade-bots. Robin immediately started taking down numerous robots at a time. Starfire had assisted Robin in the battle by throwing a few of her star bolts. Cyborg was firing his sonic cannon knocking off the robots heads while Beast Boy was knocking them over with his stegosaurus tail. Raven was levitating and throwing objects smashing the robots into metal scraps. The team was progressing to destroy the robots. Slade was watching them from another room, smirking. Pretty soon, Andromeda was going to bring them down-no annihilate them one by one soon, however tonight he decided to reward his apprentice a night off and accomplish this robbery on his own.

That night however, Andromeda went on an important mission of her own. She was dressed in black, head to toe, like a ninja. She was going to break in to the Jump City Clerk's Office, to find her file which might contain her mother's name and then be able to track her down.

She arrived in front of the building which was closed. She walked up to the door and pulled out a key and opened it. She walked into the dark building. She walked a long hall until she reached the door that led to the basement. She looked both ways and took out another key. She opened it and closed the door. She took out a flash light and lit it up and proceeded to walk down the stairs until she reached the computer. She could've just simply requested her own copy of her birth certificate via mail however; living with Slade she had no official address. Also they wouldn't release her an official copy due to her being underage so she had to break in. She arrived at a computer and sat down. She turned it on and entered a code. After a few minutes of loading, she opened up a program that indicated all the births that took place in Jump City and where the files were located. In the search engine she entered her full name and found two results. She entered her birthdate then clicked on the result.

There it was. A copy of her birth certificate. She downloaded it then printed it off. When she was done she turned off the computer and scrambled out of the county place not leaving a hint of clues as to her trail.

When she came back to the lair, she went to her bedroom and locked it. She took out the copy of her birth certificate that was crumpled into a ball and read it.

She looked for her mother's first and last name and the name startled her: Richard Grayson. Wasn't Richard a guy's name? Her eyes scanned over to her mother's sex and it read M. She then read her father's name which said: UNKNOWN. Andromeda contemplated all of this information in her head. So her mom was a _guy_? Was he a transgender or something? Was he a man with a female reproductive system? A million questions ran through Andromeda's head. So she had to find out who Richard Grayson was.

The Titans were doing a pretty good job at destroying the robots. Robin was now fighting Slade and so far, he was doing pretty well. He didn't see Andromeda at all tonight; that somehow concerned him however, he continued to fight off Slade while his team fought off the robots.

"I see you have met my apprentice," said Slade, "It really is disappointing Robin. You could've had all the glory Moonlight is enjoying."

"Enjoying what, misery," said Robin, "Nobody deserves to be your apprentice."

Slade and Robin continued to fight each other.

Hours later, Slade came back. Andromeda, who was having trouble sleeping, jumped out of bed. She ran into the main her where her master was seated.

"Master," she asked, "how did the robbery go?"

Slade sighed. "It went very well. It wasn't the same without you though. But all of that will change soon. You will destroy the Teen Titans and we will rule the city along with France."

Andromeda smiled. She couldn't wait. But now she was tired and went back to her room.

Robin couldn't sleep well that night. He kept thinking about Moonlight and her whereabouts. He hadn't seen her that night but the next time he saw her, he thought about kidnapping her and hiding her away until she revealed herself to him. No better yet, he wanted to rescue her from Slade's clutches. Why would he want to save that evil little girl? She had done nothing except try to destroy them. But nobody should work for Slade either, especially little girls. He couldn't suppress the possibilities that Slade could be doing something horrible to this little girl. What if he is abusing her? Or worse? He needed to find out what was going on. But first he needed to talk to somebody about it.

He walked down the hall until he arrived at Raven's door. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened. Raven just looked at him.

"Hey Raven," he said, "I was wondering if we could talk?"

She nodded and together they headed out to the living room. Robin began to discuss about Moonlight and they both began to share their theories.

"I don't think Moonlight is from around here," said Raven.

"But where did she come from?" asked Robin.

"I don't know," She said, "I mean, it has been weeks since we first encountered her and so far there's nothing that shows where's she's from."

"But where though. How are we supposed to find out about her when she is working for the enemy? Should we kidnap her?" asked Robin.

Raven looked at him, "Robin, we're superheroes, not criminals. When we encounter her next time, and take her to Juvi, we'll be able to interrogate her and get the answers we need."

Robin nodded. He was going to make sure that he found Moonlight next time, then make a deal with her in exchange for information about her. He thought about Maureen, he missed her. She turned a year old last month and his heart ached knowing he couldn't be there with his baby. Raven and Robin bid each other good night and went back to bed.

Andromeda couldn't sleep either. She kept thinking about who Richard Grayson could be. Was he alive or dead? Who was she/he? She couldn't stop thinking these details about her mother. She had to break back into the Clerk's office to find information about him. But she couldn't get past Slade now. She should have done it when she had the opportunity back at the Clerk's office. She would have to break in another day but for now, she had to sleep so she could be successful in combat practice in a few hours.

* * *

**So how was it? It's getting harder to write each chapter now, lol. If anyone has any ideas on how to progress the story then let me know. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Also here is the link to see how Andromeda looks like: fs70/f/2012/232/4/e/andromeda_by_ (Copy +Paste Link)**

**The link is also on my profile. **


End file.
